Memories of a Lost Past
by patstan37
Summary: After waking up in a hospital with no memories, a young man must follow the only clue to his past in a desperate attempt to find out who he is. That one clue being the Huntsmen gear that was found on his person when he was discovered so heavily injured. Edwin must go to Beacon Academy in the hopes that his memories will return. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.
1. Chapter 1

'Where... am I...?' a young man thought as he opened his eyes silver eyes to gaze around the pearl white room. He began to get up when his body started screaming back at him in pain. 'What... happened to me... I'm covered in bandages and my heads pounding like a drum... I can't even think straight' the young man thought as he laid back down and groaned.

The redheaded nurse sitting in a chair close by heard her patient beginning to stir and looked up from her clipboard in surprise. "Good morning. I'm actually rather surprised your already awake. Most people would be out for more than a few days if not over a week from the damage you've had to your head. You woke up in 4 days," the nurse said with a kind and nurturing stood up with her clipboard and walked over to the sink to grab a paper cup and filled it with water before walking back and handing it to him.

"Now I have some questions for you to answer to the best of your abilities alright. It's just routine procedure just to see how your doing. I'll just be asking yes or no question for now and if it's a question that needs a number just hold up your fingers alright", the kind nurse informed the young black haired boy with a smile. The young man drank the water before nodding to the nurse. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how much pain is your head in at this moment?" the nurse asked with a smile as she brought out her pen and prepared to write on her clipboard.

"8 or 9... ugh... I can barely think straight..." the young man said before sitting up. "Can you remember anything about yourself? Your name, family, why you were injured, anything at all?" "No nothing... what happened to me..." the young man groaned out. "A huntsman by the name of Qrow Branwen brought you in. He said he pulled you out of the rubble of a burning house while he was on a mission. He left almost as soon as he dropped you off at the hospital saying he needed to go finish his mission and promised to come back and check on you in a few days time make sure you were alright," she stated with a sympathetic smile before standing up and beginning to walk towards the door."I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to find Doctor Henry to finish your check up," the redheaded nurse said before walking out and leaving the young man to his thoughts.

'I should probably just lay down and wait... not much else I can do at the moment,' he thought with a sigh before finishing the last of his water and laying back down. A few minutes later the nurse came back followed by a man with brown hair that had began greying near his large side burns. He looked to be in his late 40's and as he offered you a large smile you noticed that his eyes seemed to crinkle at the edges into from years of smiling.

"Hello young man. I am glad your finally awake. I hope Mrs. Claire has been treating you well. You had quite the nasty cut on your head," he calmly spoke before grimacing and sitting down at the same seat Mrs. Claire had been sitting in previously.

"I have some bad news to tell you. The wound to your head was a rather bad one. It's caused you to lose your memories. Now, to what extent, we don't know but your memories should come back to you sooner or later. There's no telling how long it may take. Since it will take time for you regain your memories, the best thing for you to do now is to rest and let your wounds heal. Do you remember anything that can help us to contact someone you know, be it family or friends. Your loved ones will want to know what happened to you."

As the boy listened to what the doctor was saying, his frown began deepening until he was no longer even looking at the doctor, only staring at the sheets in front of him with a face full of sadness that seemed to crush the doctors hopes as he realized his patient couldn't remember anything. "Sorry doc... i don't remember anything... I can't even remember my name..." he grabbed his head as a flash of pain lanced through his head again. "Every time I try to remember something my head just starts hurting even worse... thanks for trying to help me though... I do appreciate it," the teenager managed to croak out with a sad smile as he looked back at the doctor.

"Alright young man. You should rest. I'll contact Qrow and tell him you've woken up. He should be here in a few days to explain how he found you. You should try to get some sleep for now. I have other patients I must attend him to," the kind doctor said before smiling once again, standing, and walking out the door. Mrs. Claire walked over to the bed before pointing out each of the buttons and explaining there functions to you.

Mrs. Claire noticed that the boy was rather tired so she followed after the doctor's example and left him to sleep as soon as she was finished explaining to him what was necessary. When the doctor and Mrs. Claire finally left the young man began staring at the ceiling trying to remember anything about himself before he slowly started nodding off. His eyes began inching closed, ever so slowly, as he began falling asleep listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor plugged in next to him, no longer able to keep himself awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Edwin's POV

About 3 and a half uneventful weeks have passed and I've been stuck in bed practically the entire time. Mrs. Claire brought my a diary to help pass the time so i guess this is my first entry but i doubt I will do anymore since Qrow should be here soon. Mrs. Claire, the nurse that's been taking care of me, has been keeping me company to make sure I don't do anything reckless.

I've had at least 2 check ups every day by a doctor that goes by the name of . Claire ended up getting sick and tired of not having a name for me so on my third day staying at the hospital she decided to call me Edwin. When I asked her why she named me that she said that "if she ever had a son that's the name she would give him."

I've been reading a lot of books trying to pass the time till Qrow gets here but Henry said that it would take me at least 3 weeks to a month before I could leave the hospital. Qrow ended up contacting Henry saying that it would take him at least 2 weeks longer to finish since something came up during the mission he was on so it doesn't bother me much since i'd be stuck here anyways. That just means I'll be able to leave almost as soon as he gets back.

On the third day I was in the hospital I asked Mrs. Claire if, when Qrow found me, I had anything on me that I could see, hoping to stir a few memories. She brought me a tattered sky blue partial zipper jacket with a horribly torn collar, a terribly torn black pants, pairs of heavily dented greaves, vambraces, gauntlets, and they all seemed to be made of a strong but light, silver colored metal with thick, hard leather, even the combat boots that were there but that had very durable yet flexible rubber on it as well. Each item was utterly worthless because of how badly damaged they were and known of my memories came back to me so it was basically pointless.

After about 2 weeks, the doctors finally started to let me do some light exercises to stay in shape. I started off with some light reps of about 30 push ups and sit ups, followed by a light jog around the hospital. Every time I went to work out I had to call Mrs. Claire so she could make sure I wasn't over working my body. Once I finally reached the 3 week mark my personal doctor Henry said I could start a heavier workout routine but still under the supervision of my designated nurse, Mrs. Claire.

I began alternating between multiple different exercises that I had read off of a magazine while I was in bed a few days ago. I always started off with at least 50 push ups and 50 sit ups, followed by mountain climbers, bicycle crunches and many more exercises. I increased my repetition by 10 every day to make sure I wasn't stagnating my work out routine and could gain back the muscle mass i had lost after days of basically being a vegetable. Mrs. Claire would always comment about how she would never fail to be amazed by my drive to stay in shape even when I was injured. To be honest, the exercises I had been doing were incredibly simple.

One thing I was certain of is that my best chance of getting my memories back would probably be through either talking to Qrow, and praying for a miracle when i do, or becoming a Huntsmen since the weapons and clothes i seemed to have been wearing when they found me looked like something a Huntsmen would use to fight the creatures of Grimm or other criminals such as the radical Faunus group known as the White Fang. They've been all over the news recently so its impossible to miss them.

If they would have let me I probably would have already started weighted training but I didn't want to go against the demands of the people who had been caring for me. The worst part of my hospital stay though has to be the food. It's horrendous. I can't stand it sometimes but Mrs. Claire is ALWAYS watching me during meals like a hawk to make sure I ate all of my food just because I didn't eat one time when they finally started me on a solid food diet since it tasted so bad. She would always say that If I didn't eat all of my food then she wouldn't let me go work out so I just shut up and did what I was told.

Qrow is supposed to be here tomorrow to check me out since he said he wanted me to meet an old friend of his named Ozpin. I hope I can get some better food soon because I don't know how many more "Meatloaf Surprise" dinner's I can force down my throat before i start throwing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwin's POV

"117... 118... 119... 120," I said with a groan as i finished my last push up. I repositioned my self to begin doing my mountain climbers when I noticed Doctor Henry walking towards me with another man with black hair and rough facial hair. I stopped my routine before grabbing my towl to wipe the sweat from my face and turning towards the two men approaching me.

When I got a better look at the man next to Doctor Henry I noticed the man had a rather stressed appearance. His black messy hair and roughly shaven face gave his face a rather rugged look. His clothes, which included a white and grey, untucked button up shirt with a black collar, black pants and his torn red cape also gave off the impression that this man led a rather active life but what was most eye catching about his appearance was the large sword strapped to the lower part of his back, just above his waist.

'So this is the Huntsman that saved me huh,' I thought with a rather calculating stare. I smiled to Doctor Henry before saying, "Good morning doctor. Beautiful day for a run isn't it?" "Yes, Edwin. Are you enjoying your morning exercises?" the doctor asked with a smile of his own. My smile grew even larger before I gestured around towards everything around me stating, "Of course. How can you stay inside on a day like this. The weather's perfect right now."

I turned before holding out my hand to shake the hand of the man walking with the doctor as I noticed the pungent smell of alcohol coming off of him. "You must be Qrow. I've wanted to meet you for a while now. Thanks for saving me, I owe you one." Qrow looked back at the me before taking my outstretched hand, shaking it and telling me with a rather gruff voice and a light smile, "Don't mention it kid. It's my job after all. You ready to leave cause the sooner we go the better. I'm rather busy man after all."

"Alright then. I'll run upstairs and get ready to go. It shouldn't take me longer then 30 minutes. Where should i meet you," I asked as I nodded my head. "At the front lobby. We'll be traveling by foot for about a week and stopping at Signal Academy for a few days before we continue on to Beacon so the whole trip should take us about a month to get there." "Alright, I'll meet you down in the lobby soon enough."

I turned to Doctor Henry and felt a multitude of emotions before I smiled sadly at him. Over my time spent here I had grown rather attached to the kind man in front of me and Mrs. Claire, who was currently on vacation. "I guess this is goodbye huh old man?" "Looks like it kid. Take care of yourself," I watched as he stretched out his hand to shake mine as I followed suit, relishing this moment since I may never shake his hand again. "Thanks for everything so far, I really appreciate everything you and Mrs. Claire have done for me. Could you say bye to her for me next time you see her?" "Sure thing kid. It was nice seeing you Qrow," the doctor said as he released my hand and began walking away back towards the hospital.

"Well, i'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes Qrow. See yeah," I said before running of towards my room. As soon as i got back to my room I jumped in the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running of my sore muscles before washing myself and getting out to dry myself off with a towel. I grabbed my change of clothes which consisted of black t-shirt, a sky blue hoodie and a navy blue pants before grabbing the few belongings I had and rushing out the door to the front lobby.

'I cant wait to get to Beacon. I've read so many books on Huntsmen and their exploits that it's impossible for me not to be excited to get to see the best academy in all of Remenant, I thought with an excited smile as I was running down the stairs.

As soon as I reached the lobby I noticed Qrow waiting by the door and quickly walked over to him. I noticed Qrow was smirking at me when I finally reached where he was leaning up against the next to the door waiting for me but I couldnt figure out why. "You should zip your fly before anyone notices kiddo. Wouldn't want you flashing any girls with your underwear now would you," Qrow said with a chuckle before he began walking outside with me following right behind him. I glanced down at my jeans in confusion as we walked only quickly look around to see if anybody noticed it before quickly zipping my fly close.


End file.
